Monster
by Jirapan
Summary: It's been a century since the Vampires took over the world. Santana was just another human whom's family was killed my them. when she escaped they chased her and found her. Before they killed her something stopped them and turned her into the thing she hates most. A group of humans find her body and take her in much to most of their displeasure, but Brittany sees something in her.
1. Changed

**Let me know if I should continue this story please**

We're just cattle for them. They mark us, assign us a place to stay and use us for our blood. It's fucking disgusting, I hate them. Vampires have been in control for a century and everyone who is human now only have stories passed down from our ancestors' to remember by. There are hundreds of cities and towns across the world that has turned from human control to vampire control. Cities like New York city and Las Vegas are turned into empires where only the lucky and strongest get to live and survive. While town like Cheyenne or Fort Collins are the bottom feeders.

I hate the vampires with every fiber of my being, they killed my whole family in front of me and I would do anything to get revenge. I will never turn into one of those horrid monsters, that is until I was given no choice.

I ran, escaped the walls of the city, but they followed me and found me. First they tortured me, broke everything in my body, and then they feasted, all of them at once. They were going to kill me but something stopped them. I vaguely remember a man crouch down near me, and asking me if I wanted to die. In truth I did, I wanted all this pain to leave me, but I also wanted to live and fight these monsters that have ruined my life. So I said I wanted to live and the next thing I knew my body went cold with a burning pain. The kind of pain you feel when you keep your hand in the snow for too long. I screamed for help but nothing came and I felt this cold thick taste run down my throat. I knew I was changing.

When I awoke my throat was burning painfully and my body felt weak and sore. The only thing I learned about vampires before I became one is that one; they have to feed to live. Two, sunlight slowly kills us, that it makes you weak as if you were a human with the flu and soon you'll be nothing but a corpse and nothing can save you. Three, water burns and not just some stupid holy water that's supposedly blessed, but regular water; it burns and eats away at your skin and the sad thing is it doesn't kill you but just leaves you in a unstoppable torturous pain. And finally, that the only way the efficiently kill us is to burn us in fire.

The vampire that saved me left me, lying in the middle of nowhere, in the sun. I couldn't move and I felt the sun killing me. Another thing I learned is that we cry blood, which makes sense I guess since that's all we are made of and nothing else. I cried and tried to crawl to the shade in the forest that was only a few feet away, but my body refused.

I cried for what seemed like hours as the sun slowly baked my body until I heard footsteps coming towards me. I stopped and closed my eyes shut waiting to be burned, but there was a small sweet voice that spoke to me, not a dead cold one.

"Are you okay?" it asked me, slowly I opened my eyes and turned as much as I could and saw a blonde beauty looking down worriedly at me. But that worried expression changed to fear as soon as she realized what I was. She stumbled backwards away from me. I shook my head as to tell her not to run from me.

"Please," I croaked out, she cocked her head confused, but the fear was still there.

"What's up Brittany?" a man with a mohawk came up next to her. His face turned angry when he saw me and came up to me and club ready in his hand. I shut my eyes again; will him to end my torment.

"Wait Puck, don't," Brittany said quietly.

"What? It's a vampire we have to kill it," Puck argued. I opened my eyes slightly and saw her crawl towards me.

"Just hold on, please what?" her question was directed towards me.

"Please kill me, I don't want to be a vampire," I rasped out, I could see the deep confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean? When did you become a vampire?" she asked.

"Last night," I said, I could feel my body starting to shut down.

"Last night? You were forced?" her voice was angry.

"I said I wanted to live, but I didn't know he was going to do this," I whispered out, my eyes felt heavy.

"Mind if I take a look?" Brittany asked softly, I just shook my head. I felt her hands on my cold skin. Warm electricity rolled from her touch through my body. I heard small gasps as she found each and everyone one of my bite marks.

"Britt come on let's go," Puck whispered.

"We can't just leave her, she's dying" Brittany whispered back.

"So? Good riddance another one of them gone," Puck argued.

"No, we're not leaving her help me pick her up and take her back to the camp sight," Brittany said.

"What if she goes on a killing spree?" Puck growled.

"Then we'll tie her up, she's weak she won't be able to break the chains," Brittany said. She felt her arm wrap around my waist and lift me. I felt my feet drag across the dirt and murmuring words as black took over.


	2. Torture

"We shouldn't have brought her here Britt, who knows what she is capable of," I heard the man speak again… what was his name again… Fuck? No funny but no… Duck? Luck? Buck? Buck sounds closer.

"She's a brand new vampire who was forced into becoming one and she's almost dead I don't think she's capable of much," the female voice argued. Her… I remember her, but her name escapes me also.

"Whatever," Buck muttered.

"Just go get Quinn," she sighed. Buck muttered and walked off. My body, it hurts so much and it's so heavy. My throat is so dry it's painful.

"Ugn," I groaned out, slightly moving my head I heard a breath hitch and steps backing away from me. Slowly I opened my eyes to see two fearful, hesitant blue eyes.

"You're awake," she breathed out. I coughed and she took one step closer.

"Your name," I rasped out.

"What?" she asked taking another step closer.

"Name," I said clearer.

"Brittany," she replied, I nodded.

"Brittany," I repeated letting the name roll smoothly off my tongue.

"What is yours?" she asked taking another step closer, I looked up into her eyes. All there was was fear.

"Santana," I answered looking away, "you are afraid of me," I continued my voice becoming stronger.

"Of course I am you're a vampire, it's the first thing we humans learn as soon as we can comprehend words," Brittany's voice was cold. I flinched slightly.

"I know, I was born human and lived for a nice sixteen years before I became this horrendous monster," I spat back, in turn she flinched.

"You… you're only sixteen?" she stated more than asked, horrified.

"Why? How old are you?" I asked confused, she couldn't be more than seventeen at the most.

"Nineteen," she replied.

"What! You don't look even close to nineteen," I said shocked. Suddenly there were footsteps heading for us.

"Brittany! What the hell were you thinking, when Puck told me you brought a vampire here I thought he had gone crazy, but here you are having a conversation with one about age!" another shorter blonde yelled. She was followed by some other people. I immediately felt my body tense and stuggle against the chain that were holding me to a…. tree.

"Calm down Quinn, ifigured she could help us," Brittany replied just as angry.

"Oh what, by turning us into these blood thirst murderous monsters," Quinn's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, by helping learn what the weaknesses of the vampires are and then helping us inflintrate the city," Brittany explained. WHAT! She wants to use me as a science experiment.

"You've got to be kidding! You saved me just to torture me?" I exclaimed at them snarling. They stopped and looked at me. Suddenly I realized that I was snarling and stopped.

"OF course, you vampires do that to humans all the time why not return the favor?" Quinn smiled at me. I frowned.

"You've made your case, we'll start tomorrow," a blonde guy with extremely big lips said.

"Thank you Sam," Brittany said, he nodded and walked off leaving just me and Brittany. She looked at me and I glared back.

"I can't believe how low you people have fallen," I said thorugh clenched teeth.

"You would do the same if it meant survival," Brittany replied.

"No, I wouldn't, especially knowing that the vampire you chose has just became one. Plus I'd never stoop to the vampires level by torturing something," I growled.

"You too young to understand," Brittany sighed.

"You'll regret it, you'll hate how it will make you, I would know," I snarled. We stared at one another for a good while till the group came back, I looked at them and my body went rigid again.

"So lets see what makes you tick," Sam said he had a bottle of water. I stared at it willing it to evaporate, but instead it's cap came off and slowly was it poured on my head. The burning was like getting turned again, but this time a fire sensation

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed struggling against the chains. I cried out and blood seeped from my eyes. I looked over at Brittany who was horror stricken at the sight of me being tortured.

"Stop!" a short brunette screamed the water stopped pouring. I breathed out and sobbed trying to regain control of my pain.

"What Rachel?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Do you see what we're doing?" Rachel cried.

"What we are doing is finding the weakness of vampires," and tall man said.

"No what we are doing is torturing a sixteen year old girl," Rachel replied angrily.

"Finn don't argue, look Rachel, if she were a girl then this water shouldn't hurt her," Sam replied and prepared to pour the water again. I shook my head rapidly.

"Please, please don't," I begged him.

"Sam stop Rachel is right, we're stooping to the vampires level by doing this," Brittany spoke calmly, I looked at her confused and thankful.

"But-"

"No buts I am the leader of this group and I said enough, no harming the vampire unless she does something wrong, and by that I mean if she harms one of us are we clear," Brittany said sternly.

"Fine whatever you say," Sam said and walked away.

"Everyone go back to camp and get some rest, we're mpving early in the morning," Brittany said everyone nodded and walked away.

"B are you sure?" Quinn asked looking at me with hateful eyes.

"Positive, I'll stay here and watch her," Brittany replied, Quinn sighed and nodded taking Rachel's hand walked away. After we were left alone she sat infron of me and pushed my self closer to the tree, if that were possible.

"Why did you save me?" I whispered.

"Because I'm not going to be a monster like you," she said, I looked away.

"Trust me I much rather die than be stuck like this forever," I said, my voice showing my sadness. She studied my eyes for a few minutes before saying something.

"Then why did you say you wanted to live?" Brittany asked.

"I thought that man would just save me, but instead he changed me and left me there to die," I said, venom in my voice as anger rose in me, "but I guess I should be used to it, everyone I come to trust or love just leaves me to fend for myself, why should that time be different," I felt warm blood run down my cheeks.

"Well, I won't leave you like that," Brittany said, I looked at her my eyes wide with surprise.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because there's something about you, that makes me believe that you can be more than the monster you are," she states as if it were obvious. I stare at her.

"What if… you're wrong?"


	3. Burning

"Alright let's move… Puck, Finn grab the vampire," Brittany said. I sat there and watched the two men hesitantly walk towards me. The sun was coming out and I knew this was going to be another torturous trip. Puck and Finn secured shackles around my wrists and pulled me up. My legs shook with weakness and my body protested the movement. I let out a small growl at the feeling and saw Puck turn around and look at me with a worried look. I looked back at him with pleading eyes, not wanting to have to go back out into the sun that would slowly bake me. They tugged on my chain and forced me forward, Brittany watched closely as my legs almost gave out at the first step. Slowly I was able to force my legs to hold up my weight which was almost non-existent and walked with a scowl on my face. Slowly we walked out of the shade of the forest into the desert, I hissed at the sun when it hit me. I pulled back to try to get back in the shade, but Puck and Finn were stronger than me. As hard as I tried I couldn't keep them from forcing my forward, so I walked with them.

We continued for a long time and I could my legs shake. I've been in the sun for too long and needed to get out. Rachel was to my right with Quinn on her right, Brittany to my left the rest of the group ahead of us. My legs gave out and I fell with a heavy thump. My head was thumping and my eyes felt heavy.

"Get up!" Finn yelled and yank on my chains. I felt the cuff on my right wrist dig in my skin and felt blood drip from it.

"Finn enough!" Rachel screamed at him and walked towards me. I watched her; she crouched near me, but at a safe distance. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I can't be in the s-sun for too long.., o-or I'll die," I rasped out.

"Brittany we need to stop and put her in shade," Rachel said looking up to Brittany.

"We can't stop moving Rachel," Brittany sighed.

"If we don't she'll die and you won't have a vampire to teach you the way in the city," Rachel grounded out through clenched teeth. I heard Brittany sigh and walk towards the group that stopped.

"Give me a stretcher," I heard her say. I heard scuffling but soon the heat and dull ache over took my consciousness.

When I awoke again I saw that a blanket was draped over me and I was gently bouncing. I looked ahead of me and saw Brittany watching me intently along with Rachel and Quinn. I looked down and saw I was on soft fabric.

"Don't try anything vampire," Quinn said sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Blondie," I growled back. I stared at them and they stared back.

"So… you're sixteen… not like stuck sixteen but actually that age," Rachel said trying to start a conversation, which I could give since she's the only one who hasn't tried to kill me.

"Yes, I was turned yesterday after I was mauled by those skeletons," I answer.

"I'm eighteen, I can't imagine something so terrible happening like that at such a young age," she said.

"Well, it was my own fault, I left the city knowing the consequences," I said.

"Rachel why are you talking to it?" Quinn asked.

"Because she's not really a vampire, she hasn't even killed anyone," Rachel argued and looked back at me, "so what's your story?" she asked.

"I was born outside the city… my mother; she taught me everything she could, reading, cooking, surviving, and math, everything she could before a raid of rouge vampires attacked our home. I had a smaller sister and older brother, my dad died getting us to that house. They attacked and my brother and mother did as much as they could to protect us, but were killed by the vampires. Then the city guard came and rescued us. They separated me and my sister and I haven't seen her since," I tell them. Rachel looks at me with sympathy while the other two remain stoic.

"Why did you want to leave the city?" Brittany asked.

"I was coming of age where every month they take into the inner city where noble humans and vampires live. They take you into the cellar of the castle and drain you two pints of blood… or if your scum they allow the vampires of lower class to drink right out of you. I wasn't going to become their personal blood sack so left," I said and shrugged.

"Doesn't sound that too bad of a life, if you'd stay-"

"I would have died of disease or starvation. It also didn't help that I am… was… anemic so I would have died probably in half a year," I cut of Quinn.

"That's horrible," Rachel muttered.

"It is… yet u wonder if my anemia will affect me as a vampire," I wondered aloud.

"I'm sorry what is anemia?" Brittany asked, I looked at her before answering.

"It's sort of having a low blood count… I didn't get as much oxygen to my brain as I should, it was hard for me to exercise, bleeding was worse than normal people that kind of thing," I summed up for her. Brittany nodded and looked like she was contemplating something.

"Hmm that is interesting," Quinn said, "why don't we experiment?" Quinn asked.

"Absolutely not, we are subject Santana to a science experiment," Rachel declined the idea furiously.

"I vote for Rachel's idea, cause if something does affect me I rather it not kill me," I pipe up.

"We're not going to do anything to you so calm down," Brittany said. I sighed and relaxed slightly. I still felt a slight ache.

"Alright guys, it's getting dark let's stop here for the night," Brittany calls out. Whoever was carrying the thing I was on… a stretcher did Brittany call it?- just dropped it. I landed with a painful groan.

"Finn, Puck!" Rachel yelled. Figured it would be them. I crawled out of the little space and stood, and then I heard multiple guns clicking. I looked around to see a majority of people pointing guns at me.

"You guys do know that steel doesn't kill me right?" I asked them.

"Yes, but it still hurts," a guy with glasses said.

"Artie enough guys drop your weapons she won't hurt us," Brittany said. Some lowered their guns immediately others did more slowly.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"How about I find some lava and pour it over your fuckin head and show you how much it hurts," I snarl, he raises his gun at me again.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You're an idiot aren't you? It's the equivalent to the pain I felt when you decided it would be a good idea to pour water over my fucking head trouty!" I yelled.

"Well you deserve it murderer!" he screamed.

"News flash I haven't killed a single human soul so go fuck yourself with your giant ass mouth!" I screamed back. Then he shot, "ugn fuck," I choked out and dropped to my knees.

"SAM!" Brittany screamed. She ran towards me then I felt something new, a vicious clawing, "Santana are you alright?" I looked at her and saw her gasp. She fell backwards and tried scrambling away, but I lunged. It was like I had no control, inside I screamed at myself to stop, but I couldn't. I rushed her and grabbed her neck before running a few feet away with her and slamming her into the ground.

"SANTANA STOP!" I heard screamed behind me. I stared at Brittany's fear stricken face and leaned in. I felt bullets penetrate my back, but they didn't matter. Brittany's blood was so close to me now. I opened my teeth and felt my fangs grow for the first time. I leaned and opened my mouth, I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. Then I heard her whisper.

"Santana… please don't," I knew she was terrified, and I knew she was crying. I felt something shake in me, I pulled away and I stared down at her in shock of what I had done. I felt a sharp kick to my ribs; I grunted and fell off to the side of her in pain. The gunshots that were fired earlier hit me hard. I looked at her when she sat up and our eyes connected.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," I choked out. I felt another kick and I winced and rolled away. I deserved this punishment.

"You fucker, you attacked her!" I heard a male voice yell and then another swift kick.

"Ahhgg!" I cried out and tried to crawl away, but another shot rang out and I felt it run through my chest going through my dead heart. "AAAHHHHGGGGNNNNNN!" I screamed and clawed at my chest, the burning was too intense.

"STOP!" I heard Brittany yell. She walked over to me and rolled me on my back with her foot and glared at me. I looked back at her and I broke.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to," I cried to her. The sobs that racked through my body intensified the pain dramatically.

"What do you want us to with her?" Puck asked. She continued to look at me with emotionless before she answered him.

"Chain her up, make sure she can't move. If she tries to bite anyone ever again, I want her jaw screwed shut," Brittany said coldly.

"But she tried to kill you!" Artie yelled.

"Because we attacked her first, that's another thing, Sam you are not authorized to your gun. The only time you will be allowed a gun is when we are attacked, you will have a full detail protection by Puck. Puck I expect you to be responsible with your decisions on this, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Chain her up, and then start setting up camp," Brittany directed. I continued to writhe in pain while I heard the guys grabbing chains then they walked over to me.

"Stop you fucking moving," Finn said. I stilled as much as possible. They moved me around roughly making me groan at my injured. When the finished they walked away. Soon I became too exhausted to move and just stayed still, staring into space while I continued to cry my blood tears.

"Are you alright?" I looked up at the soft voice and saw Rachel standing next to me, biting her lip.

"No," I answer before I look away.

"Rachel get away from her!" Quinn yelled. I heard Rachel huff and walk away. A few hours later I heard similar footsteps approach me. I looked to see who it was… Brittany. She sat cross legged and looked at me.

"I'm sorry," I rasp out.

"Why did you do it?" she asked me.

"I… don't have a reason. I've been in pain for two days, I haven't had… food. When he shot me and you came near me… I reacted. My body said I needed to do it if I wanted to survive. It was like I couldn't control myself and I just attacked. I heard the yelling, I knew I was being shot at, the footsteps approaching but all that mattered-"

"Was my blood," she finished for me.

"Yeah… but when you said my name… when you asked me to stop, it awoken me. Allowed me to regain control and pull back," I finished.

"You looked scared," she said and I looked at her confused, "when you pulled back you look terrified and horrified of what happened," she elaborated.

"I'm a monster," I whispered.

"No you're not, every single vampire… monster I came across never showed remorse for what they did, but you did," she said to me.

"But she is a monster," a foreign voice came. Brittany bolted up and drew her gun and pointed at him, "that isn't going to help you, don't waste your bullets on me," she said waving off the gun.

"I need back up! Who are you?" she questioned.

"I'm that one's creator," he said pointing towards me. I froze in shock and fear.

"You left me to die," I muttered.

"I wasn't expecting you to live, your injuries were horrific. I was also expecting you to become a skeleton at most if you did live, not worth my time," he said, extra footsteps came and I heard their guns cocking.

"Leave," Brittany grounded out.

"I will I just want to give you some friendly advice. I've been following you all since you've found her and heard you want to take down the vampire capital city, using her as help. But there is a flaw in your plan," he said pacing back and forth.

"And what exactly is that?" Brittany asked, following him with the barrel of her pistol.

"She's dying," he said pointing at me, "you're starving her, and beating her… shooting her, making her walk in the sun and pouring water on her. If you don't let her drink, eat, then she will die, the person she is now will die and she will turn into a skeleton. It's a fair warning if you want her help, you have to feed her and you will most definitely need her at full strength if you want to take the city. And feed her soon, she's already in the first stages of becoming a skeleton," he said before walking away. I felt searing pain in my body and I knew what he was talking about. I could feel my body to cave in on itself. Brittany looked at me with concern.

"We can't feed her," Artie said.

"We have to if she wants to live," Brittany sighed and looked at me.

"Well no one here is going to be a human blood bank for her," Finn said.

"I will," Brittany said.

"What? Brittany that's crazy! She'll kill you!" Quinn argued.

"No… she won't," Brittany walked over and kneeled by me, "I was able to break you from your blood lust earlier right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it was just a fluke, I'm not going to drink from you," I argued with her.

"It wasn't I know it wasn't. You won't kill me," she said.

"I can't guarantee that I won't Brittany and you know that," I ground out. I saw something flash in her eyes before she spoke.

"I know you won't kill me Santana," she said, her voice so sure.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because you aren't a monster."


End file.
